


Did you eat??

by Isah018



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isah018/pseuds/Isah018
Summary: inspired by that time where Chan and Jisung had a fight and ignored each other for 3 days
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Did you eat??

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing in english amd this is probably bad but well that's life

"JISUNG YOU NEED TO BE MORE ORGANIZED!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IM TRYING, AND THIS IS NOT EVEN A BIG DEAL"

The screams were heard in the dorms but no one was brave enough to go and stop the fight, everyone knew that they would be back to normal in just some hours, that's how it worked with Chan and Jisung, they were inseparable, even when they had a fight which it wasn't really that usual. After some more screams the only thing listened was two doors being shout close, and then everyone was back to their normal activities.

It's been 3 days since Chan and Jisung had a fight and they were still ignoring each other, Jisung would only go out of his room for training and Chan spend all his time in the studio, the others were worried, it has never been like this before and no one knew what to do, but Felix had his way, he was tired of his hyungs ignoring each other and he couldn't stand this situation anymore, it was unbearable, even because they were all supposed to be a family, so he got to the conclusion that if they won't make a move first, he's going to give them a little push.

it was the fourth day after the fight, and Felix finally got everyone (except for Chan and Jisung) out of the dorms, he goes to Jisung's room, as always the boy is on his bed, notebook in hands, probably writing lyrics.

"Hey Ji, im going out now, everyone is out too so you'll have the dorms all for yourself"

"Thanks Lixie, i think i will use this time to watch something on the TV, its been a while anyway, bye"

"byee, love you"

He closed the door and walked to chan's room, he opened slowly just in case of the older being asleep, for Felix's luck, he was awake and apparently working on some tracks in his notebook.

"Chan Hyung"

the older took off his headphones

"Hi Felix, what's up?"

"I am going out now, just came here to say you'll have the dorms all for yourself today"

"Oh, thanks mate"

"Okay, im going now, love you"

"Love you too, have fun!"

With that Felix left the dorm and prayed his plan would work.

it has been 30 minutes since Felix left, Jisung decided that he was going to watch some tv, he hasn't had a chance to do it after his fight with Chan, so he happily got his pillows and his favorite blanket and went to watch some random action movie.

Saying Chan was hungry was a understatement, he has been working on tracks for a long time and needed to eat and get some rest he was extra stressed by the "jisung thing" so he decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some ramen. While going down stairs he listens to sounds, people talking, firstly he gets a bit scared of someone entering the dorms but then he realizes it's just the tv that someone probably forgot to turn off, he goes to the tv making a mental note to talk with the boys about turning things off after using, but the first thing he sees when he enters the room is Jisung, eyes shining looking ate the movie at the tv, hugging his pillow completely packed in his favorite blanket.

Chan is freezes, he looks at the boy, and he's looking back at him, they stay like that for seconds until Jisung suddenly get up ready to run to his room, but his legs get weak, and his vision complete dark, he closes his eyes and sits on the couch, head fuzzy, Chan runs to him and the first thing he say is

"Did you eat????"

Jisung starts crying and and Chan knows that the only thing he can do is to hug him and wait, and that's what he does, he can't lie, he missed hugging the younger boy, he was the perfect size for cuddles and he was all soft and warm.  
after some minutes of Jisung crying, when his sobs disappear, Chan feels like its okay to ask again

"Did u eat??"

"Yes"

"When?" Chan gave him that look

"Had toast for breakfast yesterday"

His voice is muffled by chan's shirt but he can understand anyway

"Why you didn't eat?"

"Didn't want to leave the room"

"Because of me?"

the younger only noods this time

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for screaming at you, and acting like it was such a big deal, and ignoring you, i was so childish, i was stressed and i put all on your back, do you forgive me???"

"Hyung, it wasn't only your fault, i ignored you too, and i was the one leaving my shoes everywhere even when you always tell me to not, i forgive u hyung?"

"Of course baby, but only if u forgive me too, now lets go, im going to make some ramen for us okay?"

"I forgive you Hyung, now lets eat some ramen"

Chan helped the boy get up and they make their way to the kitchen, Jisung sitting on one of the balcony chairs, while Chan cooked, they eat together and then they cuddle as Jisung requested, 'to make up for the last four days', and well, Chan couldn't say no to his pouty face, laying comfortably on Chan's bed, the older arms around Jisung waist making him relax.

"You know, i was working extra hard this days, i got some tracks, they only need lyrics" Chan said breaking the comfortable silence

"Lucky for you, i finished some lyrics "

"Matching even when we are mad at each other, that's why i love you"

"Hmmm so you love me??" Jisung joked

"Of course i love you"

"Like a friend?"

The question made Chan stop, he knew he loved the younger, he never thought about loving him that way, but now that he thinks about it, all the times he wouldn't feel satisfied with any other hug that wasn't Jisung's, when he looked for his hands without even noticing, the way his heart would feel all warm after seeing the boy doing what he loved.

"No..."

Jisung's heart made a flip in his ribcage, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was a possibility of his feelings being mutual, it was like a dream, he hold his breath and turned to Chan 

"No?"

"I love you more than like a friend"

"Like... romantically" He didn't look disguised what made Chan a bit more confident

"Yes baby, romantically"

"Really?!?!?" 

"Yes"

Before Chan could say anything else, Jisung kissed him, it was kinda messy but it was perfect for them and Jisung was crying again, the salty taste of the tears getting into their kiss.

"Why are you crying?" He said cleaning the younger tears

"I just love you soo much"

"I love you too baby, or better, should i call you boyfriend?"

Jisung hands found its way to Chan's shirt pulling him closer and kissing him again saying yes repeatedly, and they just stayed like that, enjoying each other's embrace, kissing and giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
